HERO
by eternalkuro
Summary: Hero, akankah kita bertemu kembali jika irama didadaku terdengar lebih indah dari biasanya? /YunJae/


Title: **HERO**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin (DBSK)

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh"

Kepalaku sakit, apa ini akibat aku mabuk semalam? Haah, setidaknya aku telah sampai dirumah, tapi siapa orang yang tertidur di sebelahku ini. Wajahnya yang terlelap terlihat sangat cantik, rambut hitamnya terlihat lembut, dan bibirnya yang berwarna cherry, pasti rasanya lembut. Ah Yunho, jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu. Yang harus kau ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya semalam.

Ya aku memang pergi ke club semalam, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan putus asa yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. Park Yoochun, dokter yang merawatku dan juga sepupuku mengatakan kemungkinanku bertahan hidup lebih lama semakin menipis, sampai saat ini belum ada satupun donor yang cocok denganku, ditambah apa yang kulakukan semalam. Jika Yoochun tahu semalam aku pergi ke club dan menenggak alkohol sampai mabuk, pasti dia akan membunuhku saat ini juga. Semua ini karena sesuatu yang berdetak di dadaku ini, yang penyakit yang sudah ku derita sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Engh"

Terdengar lenguhan dari seseorang yang tertidur di sebelahku.

"Selamat pagi" ucapku sambil memberikan senyum terbaik milikku.

"Kau tahu, senyummu itu dapat membuat banyak orang terpesona dan jatuh cinta padamu" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan kedua manik terindah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini. Doe eyes yang bening dan jernih seperti kristal.

"Ah maafkan aku, apa semalam aku mabuk dan membawamu ketempat ini. Sungguh aku tidak ingat semua kejadian semalam, yah kau tahulah efek alkohol"

"Kau memang mabuk semalam, tapi aku yang membawamu pulang. Sepertinya aku juga ikut tertidur di sebelahmu setelah melihatmu tertidur"

"Apa aku berbuat sesuatu padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan sisa usia yang ku punya. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengingat semua kejadian semalam"

"Apa maksudmu? Bertanggungjawab apa?"

"Mungkin semalam aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, jika benar itu terjadi aku akan bertanggungjawab"

"Hahaha, tenang saja kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu" ucapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada kiriku. "Di sini ada suatu irama yang indah, tapi saat ini irama tersebut sedikit sumbang, tapi aku akan memperbaikinya"

"Apa maksudmu nona, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

"Aku akan membantumu, percayalah padaku" ucapnya lembut sambil memegang tanganku. "Dan jangan panggil aku nona, aku ini namja, hyung"

Apa? Mahluk indah di depanku ini seorang namja? Bagaimana bisa, bahkan kulitnya lebih halus dari semua yeoja yang pernah ku sentuh. Apa benar dia namja? Tapi kenapa tangannya dingin, apa semalam udara di luar dingin? Entahlah.

"Kau tidak percaya jika aku ini namja, cobalah kau rasakan sendiri" ucapnya sambil meletakan tanganku di dadanya. "Dadaku rata kan, tapi aku punya abs, kau mau lihat?" ucapnya seraya membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Ani, aku percaya jika kau namja"

Dia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung, bukankah hari ini kau melakukan pemeriksaan seperti biasa? Ku harap dokter Park tidak akan memarahimu karena semalam kau pergi ke club, hihihihi. Kajja"

Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya dengan sosok cantik di hadapanku ini, tapi melihat pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya aku yakin aku tidak berbuat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Dan benar juga aku harus menemui Yoochun, ku harap dia tidak membuatku berkeinginan membuat jidat lebarnya semakin lebar akibat mendengar ocehannya yang melebihi panjang kereta Shinkansen.

"Hyung, mian aku tidak bisa menemanimu menemui dokter Park, tapi yang pasti kau harus semangat. Hwaiting!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"Ne, ah aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Siapa namamu, aku Jung Yunho"

"Hero, kau bisa memanggilku Hero, hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Hyung, lagi-lagi kau mensia-siakan nyawamu"

Lagi-lagi omelan yang kuterima dari namja berjidat lebar yang statusnya adalah dokter yang menangani penyakitku dan juga sepupuku.

"Kau tau Yoochun-ah, hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, dan semua usaha yang kau lakukan belum ada yang berhasil. Donor pun tidak ada yang cocok denganku"

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu sampai merusak jantungmu yang sudah parah itu Jung Yunho" ucapnya penuh emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. "Aku berkata seperti ini, sebagai sepupumu bukan doktemu, mengerti kau Jung"

"Sopanlah sedikit, aku ini hyungmu" ucapku sambil memukul jidat lebatnya.

"Argh, jidat kebanggaanku, kau menyakitinya hyung" ucapnya sinis.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Jika kau memukul jidatku lagi, maka kupastikan jantungmu membusuk dan kau akan mati dengan tersiksa" ancamnya.

"Mana mungkin kau akan lakukan hal tersebut" sindirku.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, 2 jam lagi kau akan mendapatkan jantung baru"

"Mwo, bagaimana bisa?" mataku membulat mendengar ucapan sepupuku ini.

"Semalam ada seorang pendonor yang mengalami kolaps dan memberikan jantungnya padamu, jadi segeralah bersiap untuk operasimu" ucapnya dengan raut sedih.

"Yoochun-ah, siapa nama pendonor tersebut?"

"Hero, kau cukup memanggilnya Hero. Karena dia memang seorang Hero."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sama sepertimu hyung, pasien di rumah sakit ini dan di saat akhir hidupnya dia hanya ingin mewujudkan impian masa kecilnya menjadi seorang super hero. Ku harap kau tidak mensia-siakan hadiahmu hyung"

Dapat kulihat raut kesedihan di wajah Yoochun, entah apa yang membuatnya sedih, bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia? Atau ada kemungkinan operasi ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Buang semua pikiran negatif dan percayalah pada sepupumu Jung Yunho.

"Arraseo"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat terucap dari mulutku.

.

.

Bau-bauan khas obat ini aku sangat mengenalnya, pelahan kubuka mata dan kukerjapkan hingga kesadaranku benar-benar pulih. Terakhir yang kuingat adalah Yoochun membawaku ke ruang operasi dan setelahnya aku tidak ingat apapun.

'Ah jantungku' segera kuraba dada kiriku. Perban? Apa operasiku sudah selesai? Atau Yoochun membuatku hidup tanpa jantung? Atau menggantinya dengan organ buatan seperti Tony Stark? Ayolah ini bukan film, Yunho.

Kriet

"Ah~ kau sudah sadar hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit perih didada kiriku"

"Itu efek pasca operasi hyung, dan sepertinya tubuhmu menerima jantung itu"

"Operasiku berhasil?"

"Ne, sekarang kau hanya perlu melakukan pemulihan pasca operasi"

"Yoochun-ah, apa boleh aku mengetahui siapa pendonorku?"

"Ini, kau bisa melihat datanya di sini hyung" ucap Yoochun sambil menyerahkan sebuah map bersampul cokelat.

**Nama:** Kim Youngwoong

**Usia:** 25 tahun

**Riwayat penyakit:** kanker otak stadium 4

Mataku terbelak seketika saat melihat data yang diberikan Yoochun, data tersebut tidak hanya menuliskan data Kim Youngwoong tapi juga terdapat foto dari seseorang yang kukenal sebagai Hero.

"Yoochun-ah apa dia Hero?"

"Ne, dia adalah Hero"

"Kau tahu Yoochun-ah, saat semalam sebelum kau mengoperasiku, aku bertemu dengannya dan dia berkata akan memberikan sesuatu untukku. Apakah yang dia maksud jantung ini?"

"Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana terhadap umatnya hyung, mungkin melalui Hero Dia memberikanmu kehidupan kedua. Ingat hyung, jantung yang berada di dadamu itu hadiah dari seseorang, kau harus menjaganya dengan hati-hati, jangan kau sia-siakan dengan kebiasanmu yang gemar ke club hanya untuk menenggak alkohol dan menghisap puluhan batang rokok"

"Arraseo, Park jidat Yoochun. Tapi apa tidak masalah dia memberikan jantungnya padaku? Dan apa keluarganya mengijinkan?"

"Dia memberikannya padamu agar kau merubah kebiasaan burukmu terhadap alkohol, lagipula dia hanya ingin berguna untuk orang lain di akhir hayatnya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa sendirian setelah ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sebatang kara hyung, bahkan dia baru mengetahui bahwa penyakit yang dideritanya sangatlah parah setahun yang lalu. Dia juga sering memperhatikanmu hyung"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya?"

"Ne, aku memang sangat mengenalnya walau dia bukan pasienku tapi kami cukup akrab"

"Heem, pasti dia sangat menarik, andai aku bisa mengenalnya"

"Dia memang sangat menarik ~ baiklah hyung aku pergi, pasienku sudah menunggu"

"Ne, pergilah sana, aku juga bosan melihat jidat lebarmu yang seperti lapangan bola. Aku mau tidur" usirku

"Haah, aku pergi hyung"

Kriet

Blam

Sementara di luar kamar rawat Yunho.

'Hyung seandainya kau tahu siapa Hero yang sebenarnya' ucap yoochun dalam hati sambil mengenang kejadian bersama Hero.

_"Yo jidat, wassup? Mwo? Jidatmu kenapa lebam seperti itu, kau habis bermesraan dengan tembok eoh?"_

_"Mwo? Ah ini, biasalah kerjaan Yunho hyung. Yak! Youngwoong-ah apa-apaan itu?" ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk benda yang berada di bibir Youngwoong._

_"Oh sepupumu yang mirip beruang itu kan, kau pasti membuatnya kesal" jawabnya santai "Maksudmu ini? Ini rokok, kenapa?"_

_"Aku hanya melarangnya merokok dan meminum alkohol, hanya itu saja. Matikan rokok itu."_

_"Mungkin dia bosan" ucap Youngwoong sambil memainkan asap di mulutnya._

_"Bosan apanya, hal tersebut malah bisa membuatnya cepat mati"_

_"Bosan meminum obat dan harapan untuk sembuh, sama seperti yang sering ku lakukan. Hihihihihi"_

_"Kalian berdua sama saja, lalu kemana perginya impianmu yang ingin menjadi super hero itu" sindir Yoochun._

_"Jika aku bisa memberikan jantung ini untuk hyungmu, apa aku bisa disebut sebagai Hero?" ucap Youngwoong sambil mematikan rokoknya yamg baru di hisap setengah._

_"Apa kau yakin? Kau bisa mati Youngwoong-ah"_

_"Sama saja, kau pikir dengan penyakitku berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan hidup dokter Park? Setahun? 10 tahun? Atau hitungan bulan? Atau mungkin setelah ini aku akan mati" ucap Youngwoong sambil tersenyum._

_"Apa kau sudah kehilangan semangat hidup Youngwoong-ah?"_

_"Ani, aku hanya menerima kenyataan yang ada dan menikmati sisa hidupku Yoochun-ah dan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi temanku"_

_"Kau seperti orang yang akan mati Youngwoong-ah"_

_"Semua orang akan mati Yoochun-ah, hanya berbeda waktu saja"_

_"Yayaya, ucapanmu bagus juga untuk orang yang sedang sekarat" sindir Yoochun._

_"Jika aku mati, tolong kau berikan jantungku pada hyung beruangmu itu okeh, ergh" ucap Youngwoong sambil memegangi kepalanya._

_"Youngwoong, gwaenchana?"_

_"Gwaenchana, tapi kurasa sudah waktunya. Setelah ini berikan jantungku pada hyungmu, berikan hadiah ini padanya"_

_Bersamaan terpejamnya mata Youngwoong, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tiba-tiba berhenti bergetar_

_"Youngwoong-ah bertahanlah! Suster cepat panggil dokter Jang, Youngwoong kolaps!"_

_Tak lama dokter Jang yang menangani Youngwoong segera memeriksanya dan menyatakan dia sudah meninggal._

_"Mianhe dokter Park, Youngwoong sudah meninggal" ucap dokter Jang._

_"Tidak apa-apa dokter Jang, anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku akan memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya" ucap Yoochun menahan kesedihan. "Suster siapkan ruang operasi, aku akan mewujudkan impian terakhir Youngwoong"_

_"Baik dokter Park"_

'Youngwoong-ah'

"Dokter Park, anda di tunggu pasien di kamar 608"

"Ne suster, terima kasih"

.

.

"Hyung, Yunho hyung"

Suara ini sepertinya tidak asing, seperti suara Hero.

"Hero? Apa itu kau?"

"Ne, hyung ini aku"

Kulihat sosok yang kukenal sebagai Hero, ya dia memang Hero. Mata doe eyes yang bening seperti kristal, rambut hitamnya yang lembut saat kusentuh dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry yang saat ini tersenyum padaku terlihat kontras dengan kemeja dan celana berwarna putih yang ia kenakan sama seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia benar-benar Hero-ku.

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai hadiah dariku?" ucapnya sambil menyentuh dada kiriku. "Disini iramanya terdengar sangat indah hyung, aku menepati janjiku"

"Ne, gomawo Hero-ah. Kau memang seorang Hero"

"Jagalah untukku hyung"

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya" janjiku.

"Aku harus pergi hyung, selamat tinggal"

"Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Hero-ah?"

"Pasti hyung, saat dia berirama lebih indah dari biasanya, saat itulah kita bertemu kembali. Selamat tinggal hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan memudar perlahan-lahan.

Akupun terjaga, mimpi. Ya sebuah mimpi perpisahanku dengan Hero, aniya...

"Sampai jumpa Hero, ani Kim Youngwoong"

Aku percaya jika aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hero-ku, karena dia selalu bersamaku. Di sini, di dada ini. Sebaiknya aku sedikit menikmati udara luar, mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hero. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar menuju taman yang ada di bagian samping rumah sakit ini. Rasanya agak sulit juga menggunakan kursi roda ini, oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuan seorang suster, karena jika aku berjalan ke taman sendirian itu akan lebih menyulitkan, pasti si jidat lebar itu akan memberiku nasehat ala orang tua.

Akhirnya sampai juga, udaranya jauh lebih segar dibandingkan di kamar rawatku.

"Tiang pabo, kenapa kau makan, itu milikku"

Ah sepertinya ada orang lain di sini.

"Junchan jelek, bukannya tadi kau merengek-rengek ke Jae hyung minta dibawakan bola kesayanganmu saja, jadi masakan buatan Jae hyung adalah miliku, week"

"Tiang pabo, Jae hyung juga memasakannya untukku, jangan di makan sendirian"

"Junchan jelek, apa otakmu terbentur keras sekali sampai jadi bodoh? Kan tadi kau hanya minta bolamu bukan masakan Jae hyung. Tapi dasarnya kau memang bodoh, masa tiang gawang diseruduk pake acara pingsan pula dan berakhir dengan gegar otak"

"Yak Shim tiang pabo Changmin, matilah kau"

"Huaah Kim duck butt Junsu murka, aku takut... tapi bohong, mana mungkin siluman lumba-lumba berpantat bebek sepertimu bisa membuat seorang Lordvoldemin takut, in your dream Junchan jelek"

Ahahahaha, mereka mengingatkanku betapa akurnya aku dan Yoochun.

"Matilah kau tiang jelek" Junsu menendang bola yang dia pegang kearah Changmin namum meleset saat dia merasakan panas di telinganya.

"Su-ie kau itu sedang sakit, kenapa malah bermain bola? Ini rumah sakit, jika kena pasien bagaimana"

"Appo Jae hyung, aku tadinya hanya ingin bermain dengan bolaku saja, tapi si tiang pabo itu selalu menggangguku hyung" adu Junsu.

"Shim Changmin, kenapa kau selalu menganggu Junsu?"

"Habis Junchan enak untuk di bully hyung, ehehehe"

Deg

'Suara ini seperti suara Hero, apa benar dia Hero?'

Pluk

'Eh, bola? Apa ini? Bola ini ada tulisannya?

**JUNSU's ball, not yours**

Apa ini nama pemiliknya, sebaiknya ku kembalikan saja.

"Hyung, bolaku! Bolaku hilang akibat ulah si tiang pabo"

"Enak saja, kau yang menendangnya malah menyalahkanku, cari sendiri"

"Minnie, cepat cari bola milik Su-ie, jika tidak ditemukan, tidak akan ada makam malam untukmu"

"Andwae! Baiklah aku cari sekarang"

"Maaf permisi, apa kalian mencari bola ini?"

"Bolaku, belahan jiwaku, soulmateku, cinta sejatiku, akhirnya kau kembali padaku" Junsu langsung mengambil bola dari tangan Yunho.

"Lebay" cibir Changmin

"Biarin, weeek. Kau juga seperti itu pada kulkas" balas Junsu

"Su-ie apa bolanya sudah ditemukan?"

Deg, suara ini.

"sudah hyung, hyung ini yang menemukannya, eng..."

"Yunho, Jung Yunho imnida"

"ah, oleh Jung Yunho-ssi, Jae hyung"

"Ah terima kasih Yunho-ssi, mianhae jika adikku melukaimu, mian"

"Hero?"

"Eh?"

Tidak salah lagi, suara ini, mata ini, bibir ini semuanya sama persis dengan Hero. Apa dia kembali untukku, dan jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Mianhae Yunho-ssi, apa aku mirip seseorang?"

"Ah, ne. Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa dia kekasih anda?"

"Ani, dia adalah pahlawanku, sesorang yang memberikan jantungnya padaku" jelasku sambil menyentuh dada kiriku.

"Ah mian, oh ya Kim Jaejoong imnida. Yang sedang memegang bola itu adalah adikku Kim Junsu dan yang tinggi itu adalah sepupuku Shim Changmin" jelas Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho imnida"

"Annyeong Yunho-ssi" sapa Junsu dan Changmin.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, dan sepertinya aku lebih tua dari kalian, jadi panggil hyung saja ne"

"Ne, Yunho hyung" jawab Junsu dan Changmin kompak.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung juga?" tanya Jaejoong.

Deg

"Memangnya berapa usiamu?" tanyaku.

"25 tahun"

"Ne, kau bisa panggil aku hyung, usiaku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tahu senyummu itu bisa membuat banyak orang terpesona dan jatuh cinta padamu"

Deg

Itu kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Hero, aku yakin kau pasti Hero.

"Hyung, dimana kamar rawatmu aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana, sepertinya udaranya kurang baik untuk kesehatan. Minnie antar Su-ie ke kamarnya, aku akan mengantarkan Yunho hyung kekamarnya dulu"

"Tapi hyung" protes Changmin.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat antar Su-ie sekarang" perintah Jaejoong.

"Arraseo. Ayo Junchan jelek"

"Gendong" rengek Junsu.

"Menyusahkan, ayo cepat naik" ucap Changmin sambil berjongkok.

"Nah, hyung dimana kamarmu?"

"802, lurus saja"

"Ne"

Hero, kau menepati janjimu bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali.

_'Aku sudah katakan padamu hyung, bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan Hero selama dia berirama lebih indah dari biasanya'_

.

.

.

**-End-**

.

.

**-KURO-**


End file.
